


Lightning in a Bottle

by GalacticDavey



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, Multi, PINING KEITH, Polyamory, Soft Feels, keith doesn't know how to handle having one crush, let alone two, luckily allura is pushy, neither does kolivan tbh, oops kallurivan owns my entire ass now, they/them pronouns for kolivan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-21 00:22:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,251
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12445245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GalacticDavey/pseuds/GalacticDavey
Summary: Keith has not one, but TWO crushes, and as if that weren't confusing enough, he has to watch them make googly eyes at each other.He deals with it about as well as you would expect. It's a good thing Allura is marginally better at this whole thing than these two nerds.





	Lightning in a Bottle

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DianaSolaris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaSolaris/gifts).



> Happy birthday moon <3 Have some fluff

Keith definitely is not jealous.

Sure, he’s had to bear witness to Kolivan awkwardly attempting to court Allura for, like,  _ a week  _ now. And, yeah, okay, he had been struggling with his own simmering crush on the princess for some time--and, yes, he had been too flustered and nervous to ever make a move himself because  _ feelings are hard _ and he didn’t know what to  _ do _ with himself.

But, in his defense, all his plans to finally just  _ go for it _ were sort of blown out the window when Kolivan came into the picture and confused things  _ even more _ , with their big hands and deep, rumbling voice and broad shoulders… The opposite of Allura in every way, but still managing to make his skin buzz whenever they so much as  _ looked _ at him, just like Allura. Seeing them making that almost pathetic, puppy-dog expression as they followed her around, and the way the tips of Allura’s ears would turn pink whenever Kolivan made those stiff, floundering bids to woo her…

_ Fuck, he is totally, stupidly jealous _ .

He allows himself a brief moment of self-pity, because, honestly, how fucked is it that he has  _ two _ crushes, and they were into each other? The irony was astounding.

Feelings, he decides, are way too fucking hard. For a while he started to think that he could deal, but, nope. He’s back at square one, taking out his frustration on the training droid, if only because it’s the only thing there is to  _ do _ besides sit in his room and mope, and he refuses to go down that road.

Maybe it has something to do with both of his crushes having an eye for strong fighters, too, but he won’t admit that to himself. This is for the betterment of the  _ team _ , not his own need to impress anybody.

The training sequence level says otherwise.

It’s just high enough, now, that he can’t quite manage to get the upper hand--he’s been dancing in circles around this droid for… Well, he doesn’t know exactly how long. Enough time that he’s starting to pant, bangs plastered to his forehead with sweat. It’s all dodging blows, seeking an opportunity to go on the offense, and having all his own attacks blocked as well--on and on it goes. He can’t catch a break. The droid is fast, but he’s just a hair faster; not enough that he can manage to get any decent swings in with his sword, but it’s a bit of an ego boost nonetheless.

He doesn’t notice when they slip into the training room. Not until someone calls out, “Try going for its legs,” and instead of taking what was supposed to be helpful advice, he turns in shock only to be knocked off his feet by the droid. _Smooth, Keith._ Kolivan immediately calls to end the training sequence, and Keith  _ definitely does not pout  _ as he pulls himself back to his feet.

“I had it under control. You just startled me.”

“You’ve done enough for now,” Kolivan replies with a frown--though, they’re kind of always frowning, but this time it’s laced with concern, and… a little bit of amusement, maybe? Keith still isn’t very good at reading their expressions. “Is your ankle alright?”

“It’s- Yeah, it’s fine. Doesn’t even hurt,” Keith mutters, flustered, and that’s not totally true, because there will definitely be a bruise, but it’s no  _ big deal _ . “I’m not a kid, Kolivan, come on--” Kolivan only grunts, spinning Keith around and looping their arms around him, so that Keith’s arms are pinned to his sides, and plops down with Keith in their lap. “Hey!” His blush deepens when he sees Allura trying to hide her grin behind her hand, eyes sparkling with laughter.

“You were doing quite well, until you, you know. Fell,” she teases, sitting cross-legged in front of them. “Kolivan’s right though. You look like you could use a break.” Keith’s frown deepens, and he glances away. “Though, I do wonder if Kolivan is this protective of their other teammates.” He looks back to her, only to see that she isn’t even looking at him; she’s smirking up at Kolivan, who only hums in response, resting his chin atop Keith’s head. He can’t quite ponder over the meaning of the exchange when he’s being completely distracted by Kolivan’s warmth all around him and Allura’s pretty smile right there, so close… “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say he likes you, Keith.”

“You’re a menace,” Kolivan grumbles, the low bass of their voice reverberating through to Keith’s bones, and echoing there even after they had stopped talking--wait.

“Kolivan. Are you… purring?”

Allura snickers and Kolivan scoffs.

“Hush, little one,” they mutter, clearly flustered, and Allura is devolving into giggles. Keith’s had about enough of this. Are they making fun of him?  _ He doesn’t get it _ .

“What’s the deal? Is there some joke here that I’m not in on?”

Allura bites her lip, a smile still playing there, though she’s clearly trying to tamp it down for Keith’s sake. “No, Keith, it’s not that. It’s just…” She pauses, glancing up at Kolivan, then back to Keith. “You aren’t very subtle, nor are you very observant.”

“Hey! I’m plenty observ-” He’s cut off as she leans in and kisses his cheek, just once, just gently. What?

“What?” He wheezes, and he feels Kolivan snort a soft laugh above him.

“We know you like us, silly,” she answers, her own cheeks a little flushed. “And we like you, too.”

Keith can’t believe what he’s hearing. He’d thought for sure-- “But- Really? Both of you? I thought you guys were…”

“Yes, both of us,” Kolivan answers, and Keith can  _ hear _ the smile in their voice, which is, wow, making him all fluttery and gooey inside. “Is that a problem?”

Between Kolivan pressed close and warm to him, and Allura looking at him with those  _ really pretty hopeful eyes _ , Keith is a goner.

“No, no, not a  _ problem _ , I just.” He swallows thickly. “I didn’t think even  _ one _ of you was interested in me, let alone. You know.  _ Both _ .” Allura grins, tugging at one of Kolivan’s arms until they let her in to settle with Keith on their lap.

“Yeah. Koli’s a little shy. Who would have guessed?” Kolivan scoffs at her, lightly butting her temple with their forehead.

“Hush, you. You were just as nervous.”

“Kolivan,  _ don’t call me out like this _ .”

“Don’t like your own medicine,  _ princess _ ?”

Allura pouts, crossing her arms over her chest. Keith can only laugh, sort of helplessly because, what? What even is this? He can’t wrap his head around it. Kolivan turns to him, and oh boy, they’re actually  _ smiling _ , just softly, but oh boy is it really cute and doing all kinds of weird stuff to Keith’s heart.

“What we’re trying to do is ask if you would…” They pause, and--are they blushing? Kolivan is blushing. Keith has to bite his lips to hold back a dopey grin. “Would you like to be with us?”

Keith feels like his face is about to go supernova, he’s blushing so much. Feelings are hard, and he can’t even manage to summon words, can only bite his lips and nod, and smile like a total idiot when Allura presses more soft kisses to his cheeks, and Kolivan nuzzles at his ear and pulls them both tighter into their warmth.

Feelings are hard, but Keith thinks that maybe figuring them out won’t be so bad.


End file.
